Neko Hime
by kuro403
Summary: The gang has a new mission to protect a neko hime a demon after her for her powers to control elements . She also has secrets which one of the member has to uncover find out who. Hope the summary good. OcX ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Kuro here with another story I know I are ready have tons which I need to finish one of them I will….sometime lol. Well here Neko Hime aka cat princess hope you guys like this one I wasn't to sure if I wanted to upload it or not. Well tell me what you think of it be nice, if there any mistakes sorry! *Don't own yyh! Chapter 1

New mission

Sitting in Koenma office learning about their new mission.

"Why are we here for Koenma?" yusuke ask while frustrate Kawabara agreed with Yusuke on why there their kurama spoke up.

"Do you have a new mission for us Koenma Sama?" Koenma nod said" This mission is different from your other missions you all have to protect a Neko Hime."

"A WHAT?"

"Wow a Hime?"

Kurama stare a Koenma.

"A neko hime? Haven't heard about them in years there very rare." Koenma nod said" Yes they are, This mission is to protect her the queen is in fear about her safety she came here to ask me to help her protect hime these demons are after her because of her powers."

"Because of her powers what kind of powers dons she has?"

"Well Yusuke there very interesting she controls the three cats."

Yusuke look confuse at that.

"What do you mean?" Kawabara all so looks confuse kurama seem to understand.

"She controls fire ice light."

"Wow that's neat." Kawabara agreed to Yusuke.

"When are we supposed to protect her?" Yusuke ask.

Koenma said: Next week we are going to meet at Genkai's."

Everyone in the room nod.

"How is Hiei doing?" Yusuke and Kawabara look at Kurama.

"He resting he lost a lot of his energy and blood from losing Jagan his wounds are still pretty bad."

Koenma nod said: did he say anything about who attack him?"

Kurama shake his head.

"No he hasn't." Koenma sighed said: the demon that attack Hiei is probably one of the demons who is after hime keep a eye out and stay on guard."

"WHAT! You got to be kidding me why would they attack Hiei?"

"Because Yusuke Hiei still guarding the portal and on your team it seems they went to take all of you down one by one…."

Everyone in the room fall silent Kawabara spoke up.

"Well these demons have to fight all of us they cant kill us that easily!" Yusuke smirk and nod.

"But why would they fight Hiei first in stand of me or Kawabara or Kurama." Yusuke ask?

"Like Koenma said Hiei patrols and they probably want to get to the human realm but cant because he there."

Everyone nod thinking that's why they did that.

"But why do they want to go to human realm?" Yusuke ask confuse Kawabara wants to know to Kurama turn to Koenma.

"Well it seems they want something here I still don't know what it is yet."

"Figures." Yusuke huff then said: We will meet you at grandma then Koenma see you next week."

"Wait one second Yusuke." Yusuke stop turn around.

"I went all of you to talk to Hiei about this mission he is involve to."

"What! You got to be kidding Koenma Hiei cant be in this mission he will kill you if he hears about this."

Koenma sighed then said: well Yusuke Hiei has to be in this mission when all of you are at work or in school who will be looking after her." Everyone fall silent again.

"Yea your right." Koenma nod said" Well everyone I will see you all there."

"Wait what's this hime name?" Kawakawa ask Koenma forgot to tell them.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, her name is Senna Hana Yuki."

"That's long ass name."

"Urameshi be nice."

"Yea, Yea see ya Koenma."

"Bye everyone."

Everyone left leaving Koenma to his thoughts.

"Hope this mission goes well…"

TBC

Hope you guys like it like I said before tell me what you think I do want reviews so I know you like it and want to read more. Oh and I also want to know who you want to be with my oc Kurama or Hiei? Thanks again for reading ja ne.

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Here chap 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Meet the Hime

Its Monday everyone waiting for Koenma to show up.

Last Saturday…

Everyone in the dinning room sitting around the table there done eating dinner.

"So what did Koenma want with you guys?" Keikyo ask the guy's yusuke looking at Kawabara kurama spoke up.

"We have to protect a hime she in danger."

"Oh….a hime?" Kurama nod.

"Yes a neko hime she a very special case."

"So you are saying that all three of you are going to protect her?"

"Yes we are sis!" Shizuru stare at her little brother,

"Well this is going to be interesting." Kawabara started talking to his onee saying he could protect her.

Kurama got up said, "I'm going to go visit Hiei and give him his dinner."

"Ok I will visit him when you're done." Kurama nod left Yusuke felt guilty couldn't visit him he would make it up to him.

Kurama walk in the room with Hiei dinner he sat the tray on the table kurama look over to see Hiei sleeping he laying on his side facing the wall kurama walk over to him he sat facing him.

"Hiei I got your dinner if you're hungry?" Hiei open his eyes saw kurama.

"I'm not to hungry but I will have some."

"Ok I will bring it over." Kurama got up walk over to the table grab his tray brought it over sat it on his lap gently he sat down.

"Hiei."

"Hum."

"We have a new mission we are going to protect a neko hime." Kurama try to say it slowly so Hiei wont get mad.

"A neko hime?" Kurama nod.

"Hn…. am I involve in this mission as well?"

"Yes you are Koenma wants you're insistent." Hiei nod he look at kurama.

"Why do we need to protect this hime?"

"Because of her powers they are very rare."

"Hun when is she coming?

"Next week."

"Hn."

Monday….Koenma walk in.

"Hello everyone I'm glad all of you made it."

Everyone jump but Kurama Hiei and Genkai. "Koenma stop doing that where not use to you being eye level still!"

"Yea gives me a heart attack." Koenma just shook his head.

"I'm here to discuss a threw things but I want you to meet….."

Koenma turn around to see her hiding everyone trying to see what he talking to Hiei didn't seem to care.

"As I was saying let me introduce you to everyone." Koenma toke a side step to show a girl with long sliver hair with sliver to her waist and sliver cat ears and big fluffy tail she has big cat like eyes there blue with a hint of gold she wearing a princess kimono and a crown she short about 5'1.

Everyone staring at her, Koenma look down said" introduce your self." she nod walk up.

"My name is Senna Hana Yuki hime of the light its nice to meet all of you." She said in a clam voice.

"I hope all of you will take good care of her who going to protect her first?"

Senna looks at Koenma.

"Star never said anything about protection?" Everyone look at Koenma he looks at Senna.

"She didn't?"

"No. "

"I will talk to her when I get back to sprit world now who going first?"

"No one."

Yusuke look at Senna he saw how mad she look.

"No one is Koenma I can protect my self I don't need anyone." Senna look at Yusuke said" What's your name?"

"Yusuke Urameshi my girlfriend keikyo that's Kawabara his sister Shizuru and kurama Hiei yukina and Genkai." Senna wave to everyone she sat down then glare at Koenma.

"No one going to protect me and that's final and if anyone calls me hime I will hurt you I hate being a hime." Everyone shock but didn't say anything Koenma sighed he sat down look at everyone in the room.

"Now Senna will you tell everyone about the demons who are after you."

"Am not can someone tell me what's going on!"

"Senna the queen didn't tell you anything?" Kurama ask Senna look at him.

"You have pretty eyes and no she didn't she doesn't tell me nothing, gash she such a bitch."

Yusuke laugh said" I'm going to like this mission."

"Thank you why won't she tell you?"

" Like I said she doesn't tell me anything." Koenma got up said" Sorry everyone I have to go. He left everyone just stare.

"Damn him so what's this demon name? "

Senna look at Yusuke gave up said his name.

"His name is maru he….so evil I never saw anyone as evil as him."

Senna look at everyone then saw Hiei she staring at him said

" You fought Kakku didn't you? "

TBC

Well tell me what you think be nice! Until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Note for yyh stories

Hi everyone~ Kuro here with a question what Yu Yu Hakusho story do you want me to continue? Here are the stories~

Assassin

Assassin meets Yakuza

Night Club

Neko Hime

Love Hurts

Silence is love friendship

Which one of these do you like the most. I do have major writer block on assassin so I shouldn't put it on the list but if you guy like it I should try writing it.

Tell me on reviews or you can pm me I don't mind either way. Thank you for reviewing and adding it to favorites and following hope to hear witch ones you like until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
